Ella es tan tímida
by Balderouge
Summary: Universo de Leech. Marx invita a una de las sirvientes de Dreamland a su casa. (Traducción autorizada por el usuario DoceoPercepto, su trabajo original puede ser encontrado en esta misma plataforma)


La invite. La invite a entrar. Podía olerla desde la puerta, la escuché cruzar la puerta de afuera. Estoy listo para ella. Estoy listo para ella.

Ella sonríe y es tan dulce que este pueblo este tan lleno de hermosos idiotas, hermosos, hermosos, hermosos idiotas, me enamoré.

La ironía no está perdida. El servidor se convierte en la comida, no lo es – No he perdido la ironía. Ella es perfecta. Creo que podría machucar una muñeca en mi puño.

Hablamos.

Sobre nada, en verdad.

Está relajada e inclinada en el borde y yo sonrío; esas sonrisas, sus sonrisas –

Quiero estrangularla más de lo que alguna vez quise. Mi lengua toca dentro de mi diente y digo, entra, entra.

Aunque no lo haré, creo. Porque me atraparán. Necesito libertad y ellos aprenderán, él aprenderá. Pero el pueblo está lleno de hermosos idiotas. Ella cruza el umbral, bienvenida a casa, bienvenida a casa mi amiga.

Cerré la puerta.

Bienvenida a casa. Adiós. Bienvenida.

La cerradura hace click.

Me ocurre que lo haré después de todo, ¿No está eso bien?, ¿No es eso bueno? Es genial, podría bailar – pero se ve nerviosa porque quizás no era el momento correcto para reír.

Estamos cerca.

No es una gran sala. Es angosta. Estoy cerca y no hay salida para ella.

La envuelvo en un íntimo abrazo, mi aliento caliente alborotando su flequillo, nuestro calor enroscándose y mis dedos peinando su cabello, hay una protesta en sus labios, ella se mueve como si fuese a alejarse, sus ojos golpean de izquierda a derecha, ella toca su muñeca, está asustada, ve a la puerta, quiere escapar, ella va a retroceder –

Mis músculos se aprietan. Algo en mis venos ruge como una escopeta y estoy en movimiento.

Estoy. En. Movimiento.

Conseguí tomarla del pelo y su cráneo se destrozó contra el muro.

La adrenalina la golpea también, y _wowee_ stá gritando y arañando mis manos, mi piel se rasga y se pega bajo sus uñas.

Voy a lanzar mi cuerpo entero esta vez, y su cráneo se estrella contra el muro, ese no es un bueno sonido. Tengo mala puntería, y veo que su nariz está rota. Se escucha muy nasal ahora, quebrada, húmeda, gruesa y llorona.

Algo se fuerza desde mi garganta – quizás una risa, quizás una tos.

Me mecí y lancé todo mi peso. Crack, crack, _crack_.

Se vuelve pesada muy rápido, de repente, mis dedos se deslizan, y ella hizo un ruido sordo en el piso, estoy fuera de balance, pasmado, algo está agitando mi cabeza en mi – algo sobre mi piel, lo siento gateando en mi garganta.

Ella no es muy divertida así, sus ojos están blancos, expresión descuidada, y estoy enojado, enojado, ¡ _enojado_! Porque ella ya no está asustada y ya no es divertido.

¿Por qué no puede quedarse despierta?

¿Es demasiado para -?

Bastante pronto hay un cuchillo en mi puño - ¿Cuándo conseguí eso -?

De mi cocina, creo –

Está atascado bajo sus costillas y me siento mejor, no estoy enojado, supongo que puedo perdonarla. Hay una segunda y una tercera antes de saberlo, estoy jadeando, soy ruidoso, es casi tonto.

Hermosa idiota.

Va dentro de su vientre y sube hasta su esternón y el hedor es horrible.

Dios es horrible, su rojo manchando mi piso como un sucio animal. Atasco el filo en su mandíbula y arponeo su lengua. Quizás pueda perdonarla mientras las burbujas rojas se derraman desde sus labios.

Arranco el cuchillo y me doy cuenta de que está casi muerta.

Mis manos saltan a su estómago, porque no quería matarla, iba a disfrutarla un poco más, tenía el sótano listo y arruiné buena carne que pudo haber vivido meses encerrada bajo mi cama, tan lindo, fui y lo arruiné, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frágil?

¿Por qué todos tienen que ser tan frágiles, no pueden durar un poco más? Un poco egoísta –

Pero es muy tarde. Su corazón tambalea en tristes gimoteos y

Mi estómago retumba.

Pauso y el hambre gatea en mi espalda. Oh. _Oh_. Estoy arrodillándome sobre mi presa, similar a un predador, lamiendo mis colmillos y arrastrando harapientos alientos. Había olvidado…

El sabor.

Si ya está muerta – la carne no durará. No tengo un lugar donde guardarla, se arruinará y se llenará de gusanos y entonces tendré que escuchar a esos pequeños e irritantes bichos picando y mordiendo y picando y mordiendo toda la noche porque ellos hacen tanto ruido al comer, odio esas cosas y sus blancos cuerpos gordos en masa retorciéndose en satisfacción –

Mis dientes están en su garganta. No quise hacer eso.

Juro que si escucho otro sonido de gorgoteo de ella y envía electricidad de arriba abajo por mi espina será como ir al cielo, aleluya, alabado sea el señor, y arranco su garganta.

Algún sonido estrangulado se filtra alrededor de la suave carne, sangre goteando por mi barbilla, y suena como si estuviera ahogándome o riéndome, pero es felicidad y entonces es trago tras trago.

Mi garganta duele. Hay una sensación asquerosa en ello. Quizás por la sangre. Mi estómago se bate y pienso salvajemente, _voy a vomitar_. Pero no lo hago. Me atraganto en ferviente esfuerzo por forzar la bilis con un gran y resbaladizo pedazo de sus mejillas, su garganta, su antebrazo, pero lo mantengo bajo.

El calor garabatea en mi frente, la urgencia por vomitar se alza de nuevo y mi estómago se sacude, cierro mis ojos.

Mareado, muy caliente.

Intento respaldar, lejos, mis manos se resbalan en su sangre, me atrapo, labios cerniéndose sobre la hendidura en su estómago, el hedor me amordaza, pero mi atesorada lengua baila desde mis labios sonrientes, y entonces bajo sus costillas, lamiendo, engullendo, devorando.

Tos.

Me tambaleo de vuelta, finalmente libre.

El mundo flota.

Estoy muy caliente.

Pienso aturdido en su sangre cubriendo mi piel, manteniendo el calor, el sudor cae por mi ceja - ¿O es sangre? Me estoy sobrecalentando, sudando, entrando en pánico. Mis rodillas cavan dolorosamente en la madera dura y me tambaleo a mis pies, jadeando, suspirando, riendo, ojos amplios y aterrado, apenas puedo verla retorciéndose –

¿Es un cadáver ahora?

Las risas burbujean en el absurdo de no saber si alguien estaba muerto o no, quiero decir, en verdad era –

El timbre suena.


End file.
